<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Light by Ivangalyne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135938">First Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivangalyne/pseuds/Ivangalyne'>Ivangalyne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aqueous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mythology - Freeform, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:15:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivangalyne/pseuds/Ivangalyne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the new girl.<br/>Who is she? What is she? What secrets is she keeping?<br/>These questions plague everyone's mind. She walked out of the sea with naught but her name. She is attracted to the topaz eyed blond. But she refuses to act on it.<br/>Why does she think she owns the world?<br/>Why does she think everyone should bow down?<br/>Meet the new girl. She knows no one, knows no love.<br/>Follow a journey where she falls in love and uncovers secrets while trying to keeping hers' covered.<br/>See how everyone seems enamored with her while she innocently brushes them off. Hear how her shattered heart slowly mends. Smell the scent of love and hurt in the air. Taste her inedible blood. Feel her pain and love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen &amp; Bella Swan, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen &amp; Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Aqueous [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Freedom</em>.</p><p>Such a simple word. Such simple representations exist for it. Butterflies, birds, bees. Why can only animals who span the sky be free? Animals on the ground can be just as free. From cats to snakes. What makes us free is a more apt question in my mind. Is it just the wings? Is it just the ability to take over the sky? Or is it our choices that make us free.</p><p>Guess I'm about to find out.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Every girl wants to be a princess. After all, it appears to be only parties, dresses, tiaras. No one looks at the responsibilities, the decisions, the pain. So I give it up. One year. That's all. One year to be me, to discover myself, to be who I am. Not be defined by what I am, not be defined by my lineage. One year to survive on my own. One year to live. Be as normal as I can.</p>
      <p>Going from seclusion to facing the world alone. From the diamond to the coal. It sounds adventurous. It sounds scary. It sounds like something I need. It sounds like a chance to live. No one needs to know. My darkest secrets. My darkest fears. After all, what goes bump in the night should have no nightmares. I've lived in secret all my life. No more. I want to discover the world, see everything, touch everything, smell everything.</p>
      <p>I'm not a bird. I'm not a butterfly. But I want freedom. I need freedom. I deserve freedom. Everything needs to be free. Even a studded cage is a cage. Even a predator with a pretty face is dangerous. And I'm nothing if not the predator. Top of the food chain is where I am and where I shall remain for eternity. Many creatures think they are nightmares. The stories whispered in the dead of the night. The boogeyman. Me, however, most cultures don't even remember me anymore. My kind has wiped out generations, religions, cities, empires, nations.</p>
      <p>I am a queen. Not because of something I did. Not because of something my parents did. I was born a queen. And I shall live for eternity as queen. My nature, my being made me a queen. But, this once, I want to be human. Before all the burden is thrust on me, I want to feel free. I want to go to school, I want to have friends, I want to be just another face in the crowd. It's nigh impossible but I want something that resembles my wishes, at least.</p>
      <p>So here I am, in the ocean, swimming towards what the humans call 'First Beach'. My lineage lived there once when my city was in danger. It was a haven. I hope it can be one again. I don't dare hope for anything but peace. I bring nothing with me. No identity. No money. I have nothing that humans desire. They have everything that I need. My kind's means of survival exist on this plain. I can only hope to find some of it, otherwise, I die. But I die free. I die of choice. After all, eternity only hits once you grow, once you stop changing. I still have a year before that. A year to find something. Anything that encourages me to live. Gives me a reason.</p>
      <p>The sand feels different. Not like the gems I walk on or the delicate sandy corals I nest on. It's dry, I can dig my toes into it. I can - the human males are staring. I do not understand. I do not think I look different. I'm unable to change for a year yet. I have two arms, two legs and a head full of hair. They look down and - oh, it's what I wear. I assume clothes made of kelp are not common here, though those human females are definitely over-clothed. Do they not over-heat here? I can already feel my skin drying. Seems I'm going to be shedding earlier than I thought.</p>
      <p>It's best to ignore them for now. I have prepared for this. For my stay here. I speak their tongue. I walk their gait. I can do this.</p>
      <p>I walk towards the forest. Directions repeated in my head. I cannot get- go left from the dryad's tree- lost. My feet hurt. The dry land is not kind. It bleeds. Walkthrough the curtain of the willows. I need to get the foot coverings called shoes. There it is. The house settled against a waterfall. Made of glass. I can scent the prawns and fish. They have reefs here. How lovely. I have food now. It's not time to eat yet. The sun is at its apex.</p>
      <p>That smell. It smells like the most beautiful venom I have encountered. I want it. What is it? My survival. I don't need to search if I can have this. I look around and there- hidden in the trees. Eyes of topaz, skin as white as my underbelly. Beautiful. My mind whispers. Deadly. My heart murmurs.</p>
      <p>I can sense he goes against nature. He is afraid of me. He can sense I am stronger. I can scent his fear. I can see his eyes turn to metal. I cannot. I must not. He goes against nature. He goes against balance. I must control myself.</p>
      <p>I turn back and put the key in my charge into the keyhole. Walking in, I switch on the contraption called lights. Mayhap I should thank the elder for teaching me all this. For taking me to sneak trips to human islands. I know my parents disapprove but it is helping today.</p>
      <p>I will figure out who this crime against nature is. Who this crime against magic is. And, I will have that venom. Whether milked dead or donated alive is his choice. After all, my conception is nothing but pure nature, pure chance, pure magic. Everything has a loophole. All magic has a base. I'm the loophole. I'm the base. I'm the predator. I'm Amarine.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>